


Cleaning Day

by MissKittyFantastico



Series: Down for the Count [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, House Cleaning, Other, Polyamory, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7125031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKittyFantastico/pseuds/MissKittyFantastico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, even the sunniest ones need a little help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Day

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute since I wrote polyfic, but it's usually always in the back of my mind. This one came from a prompt meme with the prompt "You did this all for me?"

Life had not been the easiest thing on Bayley for the past couple of months. Between Sami getting called up, losing her title, and then the issues Nia caused with her knee, it felt hard to keep up her usual sunny outlook when it felt like everything was trying to bowl her over.

Which is probably why her apartment had gotten messier than usual. All of her partners had brought it up a couple of times, but ultimately let it slide. Still, it sat in Bayley’s mind, but she just couldn’t find the motivation to do anything about it.

It had been a long day at the Performance Center rehabbing her knee. She wanted to just go home and sleep forever, but she’d settle for reheated leftovers from when Carmella made dinner the other night and a few episodes of _Friends._ She pulled out her keys to unlock her door, but found that the door was already cracked open. Bayley sighed as she pushed open the door. “Okay, whoever is trying to rob the place, please take whatever you want and get out.”

“Bayley! You’re home early!”

Bayley stopped in the doorway to see Sami, holding up a basket of laundry with a big smile on his face. “Sami! You’re here!” She immediately dropped her things and ran over to him, causing him to drop the basket before catching her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his face like she hadn’t seen him in a million years. “I though you and Finn were doing solo time this week.”

“We were,” Sami admitted, placing her back on the ground.

“But we thought helping you get this place back in shape would be more helpful.”

She looked around Sami to see Finn, pants rolled up, rubber gloves on his hands, and mop in hand as he walked out of the kitchen. She then gave a closer look around her place, seeing that the laundry was put away and that the living room had been straightened out. Not to mention the cleaning supply smell coming from the kitchen. It looked… beautiful. “You did this all for me?”

“Of course we did,” Sami answered, his eyes crinkling as he smiled at Bayley. “I know it hasn’t been easy, with me being gone so much of the time and everything that’s happened since Dallas, but that doesn’t mean we’re not going to help when we can.”

Bayley quivered as she buried her head in Sami’s chest, letting out a sob. “Thank you…”

“Hey, don’t start crying yet,” Finn added as he came up behind Sami. “We’re still making dinner.”

That just made Bayley cry more as she looked up from Sami’s chest. “I love you two so much…”


End file.
